The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that are configured to execute the processing of more stable camera-shake correction.
Recently, imaging apparatuses, such as digital video cameras, have camera-shake correction functions that allow to record images (moving images) with camera shake corrected and no blur even if a user takes images with an imaging apparatus held by his/her hand.
Related-art camera-shake correction processing operations estimate a portion in which no subject was taken from a taken image as a background portion to correct camera shake on the basis of a motion vector detected from the estimated background portion.
For example, the applicant hereof proposes an image processing method in which a face area is detected from a taken image to make the value of a weighting coefficient associated with a camera-shake amount of the face area greater than the value of a weighting coefficient associated with a camera-shake amount of a background area other than the face area, thereby executing camera-shake correction processing (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-141437).